As cinco faces da dor
by Mocho Azul
Summary: Não posso amar Edward, simplesmente não posso! Afinal não passo de um corpo defeituoso, um corpo estragado... Sipnose completa na fic e trailer no meu profile
1. Prólogo

**Sipnopse: Bella uma famosa advogada de 23 anos descobre de um momento para o outro que tem cancro da mama, e a sua vida dá uma volta de 360º. O seu noivo abandona-a, os sócios da firma pensam em despedi-la, a familia não quer estar com ela e no meio desta confusão ainda tem que aprender a lidar com o seu turbilhão de sentimentos e o arrogante Edward Cullen com o qual teve sexo casual. Com o passar do tempo vai aceitando a sua condição, fazendo novos amigos e apaixonar-se pelo seu médico. Mas, ela não pode aceitar todas estas novas emoções, afinal ela não passa de um corpo estragado...  
Esta fic aborda as cinco fases pelas quais pacientes terminais, como a nossa Bella, acabam por passar: Negação; Fúria/Revolta; Acordo; Depressão; Aceitação...**

**Prólogo**

_Eu sei que você tem um pouquinho de vida em você ainda._

_Eu sei que você tem muita força._

_Eu sei que você tem um pouquinho de vida em você ainda._

_Eu sei que você tem muita força._

Existe uma altura na vida em que descobrimos o que significa realmente viver. No entanto, quando nos apercebemos que ela é curta, apercebemo-nos também que talvez já seja tarde demais para a desfrutar.

Vivemos a nossa rotina, os dias passam e nem damos conta. Isto é, até repararmos num pequeno papo que preenche o nosso corpo. _"Não é nada… "_ dizemos para nós mas, mesmo assim, vamos ao médico…Só para confirmar o que já sabemos mas disfarçamos com ilusões.

É incrível como o nosso mundo pode desabar com uma simples palavra: _cancro…_

Quem sou eu? Chamo-me Isabella Swan, tenho 23 anos e licenciei-me à pouco tempo em advocacia. Trabalho numa firma famosa e sou uma advogada já muito respeitada. Claro que, para isso, tive que prescindir de alguns prazeres da vida. No entanto, só agora me dei conta do que tenho andando a perder, e tudo por causa do que aquele médico arrogante me disse.

- Lamento informá-la senhorita Swan, mas foi-lhe diagnosticado _cancro da mama_.

Quero gritar, vingar-me num Deus injusto! Quero culpar alguém! Sou tão nova! Mas, nada disso interessa… As horas que agora gostaria de passar sentindo a brisa a acariciar o meu cabelo, não vão existir mais pois não terei mais cabelo. Os segundos que gostaria de passar a correr e a caminhar só para sentir os meus músculos a trabalhar, não vão existir mais pois estarei demasiado fraca. Os dias que gostaria de passar a amar alguém que me pudesse dar uma família, só para sentir o meu coração a bater freneticamente, não irão existir mais pois ninguém quer um corpo estragado…

Quem sou eu? Chamo-me Bella, tenho 23 anos e diagnosticaram-me cancro da mama. Sou uma rapariga com 13% de probabilidades de sobreviver…

* * *

Estreia **30 de Maio**

Uma ideia para uma fic! Que acharam... gostam? Vai ser uma short-fic e dependendo dos comentários que receber vou começar a postar ou não... Ainda queria fazer um trailer, mas tenho que arranjar tempo... Digam-me qq coisa, esta fic foi inspirada nesta dança (o link é para o **youtube **mas tb o deixarei postado no meu perfil) : .com/watch?v=YSMCy0eiaE4

Quero a vossa opinião! ;)

Bjinho


	2. O dia em que o meu mundo ruiu

Obrigada a todos que comentaram o meu prólogo. Este capitulo é para vocês, espero que gostem. Penso que podia estar melhor, mas como eu não consigo fazer grandfes textos apresso sempre as coisas. Desculpem... *-*

Esqueci-me de dizer que a minha história para além de se basear obviamente no cancro da mama, também se baseia nas 5 faces pelas quais os doentes com doenças graves passam: negação, revolta, negócio, depressão e aceitação.

Obrigada: _Lariis Star, denise, lunan217_

**Boa leitura! =)**

* * *

-Bom dia – falei enquanto me aconchegava mais no peito quente e moreno do meu noivo. Sentia a sua mão a fazer-me festinhas no cabelo enquanto eu ronronava de prazer contra o seu pescoço.

-Bom dia linda, hora de acordar. Senão vais-te atrasar para o julgamento… - eu realmente não o amava, pensei, mas éramos amigos e compatíveis quanto a personalidade. As nossas famílias já há muito que haviam programado o nosso casamento, aliás nele era rico, eu também, ele precisava de uma esposa e, eventualmente, de um herdeiro, eu tinha medo de morrer sozinha. Sim… eu podia dar o que ele queria e ele podia-me dar a estabilidade e segurança que eu queria.

Desde pequena que fui criada para ser a "mulher ideal". Nunca fiz nenhuma loucura e fui sempre a filha atinada. Penso que a única e, consequentemente, maior desilusão que dei aos meus pais, sobretudo à minha mãe, foi tornar-me uma mulher de negócios obcecada com o trabalho ao invés de uma dona de casa. Mas, isso não incomodava o Jacob, meu noivo, o que era mais um ponto a seu favor.

Levantei-me, com bastante preguiça, dirigindo-me ao chuveiro para a minha "limpeza" matinal. Sentia a garganta irritada e tinha uma ligeira febre, o que era estranho uma vez que tinha uma saúde de ferro.

Este era um dia como todos os outros, pensei, naquele momento não sabia o quanto estava errada, o quanto a minha vida iria mudar.

Revia na minha cabeça os pontos que teria de abordar em defesa do meu cliente, no julgamento, enquanto passava o creme pelo meu corpo. Quando cheguei à minha mama, senti na parte inferior uma saliência que nunca tinha reparado estar lá.

- Jacob!, chega aqui por favor… - o que seria isto, provavelmente nada de grave, mas mesmo assim não deveria estar lá.

- Sim Bella…

- Põe aqui a mão. O que sentes?

- Parece-me ser um papo…

-Achas que é algo de grave… - perguntei enquanto mordia o meu lábio nervosamente.

-Não, não me parece. Mas espero bem que não seja Bella!

-Porque é que estás a berrar comigo! Eu por acaso tenho culpa!

-Claro que sim! O corpo é teu! – ele estava a falar a sério? Ou a gozar? Porque é que tenho a sensação que é mais o meu primeiro palpite – E tens que ir ver isso rapidamente?

-Porquê? – será que ele realmente se preocupava minimamente comigo…

-Ora querida, porque daqui a uma semana é o nosso casamento. E é óbvio que eu tenho que saber se estás doente ou não.

-Porquê? Estar doente não impede o nosso casamento. Consigo dizer o sim na mesma.

- Bella… - falou suspirando como se estivesse a pedir paciência – é óbvio que uma pessoa na minha posição social, de concorrente ao senado, não se pode casar com um corpo estragado!

Aquelas palavras atingiram-me mais fundo do que uma faca. Apesar de não o amar, sempre pensei que ele tivesse alguma consideração por mim, pensava que éramos amigos acima de tudo. Mas não. Ele só me via como um corpo, como a esposa ideal de um senador. No entanto, ele tinha razão, se eu estivesse realmente doente não passaria de um corpo estragado.

-Como é que és capaz de dizer isso! És um monstro!

- Sou realista linda. Os papos só significam duas coisas: ou não é nada ou é um cancro. Cruzes, nunca na vida iria casar com uma cancerosa, só dão trabalho. Para além de que não poderia ter sexo contigo, teria que recorrer às minhas amantes mais frequentemente o que é perigoso para a minha imagem, e não me poderias dar filhos. Por isso, vai ver se estás doente ou não rapidamente!

Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão ingénua… Ele tinha amantes e eu realmente só era uma peça decorativa para ele. Como é que eu alguma vez pensei em casar com ele? – Não te preocupes, vou-te poupar a maçada de te casares comigo. Tens aqui o anel, não preciso dele para nada. – tirei o meu anel de noivado, que sempre achei demasiado extravagante, atirando-o à sua cara. Nunca tive boa pontaria, mas desta vez acertei-lhe no olho. – Espero que um dia sofras e morras com cancro! E te garanto, se depender de mim todos os teus eleitores vão saber o tipo de pessoa que és! Agora saí imediatamente de minha casa!

-Querida, tu sabes que eu sou verdadeiro. Já viste como eu ia ficar nas fotos perto de uma pessoa pálida e doente? Horrível! – era incrível como ele me espantava cada vez mais – E duvido que uma pessoa boa como eu nunca morreria de cancro, sou rico – sim e burro, pensei – Agora, enquanto não sabes se tens cancro ou não escusamos de cancelar o casamento. Agora vai-me buscar algo para o olho que está a arder muito!

Calma, dizia para mim, és uma advogada que alcançou muito devido à paciência. 1,2,3, respira. 1, 2, 3, respira… - Bella, rápido senão vai inchar! Não posso aparecer assim nas fotos! – 1,2, BASTA!

-Vem cá queridinho, segue-me… Fecha os olhos para não piorar.

-Ainda bem que já compreendeste…

-Claro fofo… - peguei no seu braço e conduzi-o para fora do meu apartamento, sem ele dar fé. O Jacob é enorme, nunca conseguiria pegar nele e pô-lo para fora. – Deixa-me tirar-te a toalha, nu ficas mais à vontade… - eu consigo ser má, ele ia voltar nu para casa! – Já podes abrir os olhos… - dei um sorriso malicioso e com toda a força que consegui arranjar dei-lhe um murro no olho – ADEUS!

_Mais tarde_

Cheguei tarde ao julgamento mas, felizmente, o juiz também estava atrasado.

- Por favor, é uma liberdade estúpida - comecei a defender o meu advogado, este caso era absurdo - O comportamento do empregado reflecte-se no modo como o empregador age. Neste caso, o empregado trabalha numa firma de advogados, onde os clientes o procuram para ter bons conselhos, por amor de Deus. Este homem anda por aí a dizer aos clientes para não se preocuparem porque Deus vais descer à terra e acabar com todos os seus problemas! Ele tem graves mazelas psicológicas! Isto é um negócio, é óbvio que o meu cliente despeça este Homem! E, para ser sincera, estou farta desta liberdade de religião. Afinal, desde quando é que religião se tornou algo bom? A inquisição, os genocídios, as mortes em nome de Alá ou Deus… Centenas de milhões de pessoas morreram em conflitos religiosos! Hitler fez o seu "negócio" no nome do seu criador, o 11 de Setembro foi um acto de extremistas religiosos… É a nossa maior ameaça hoje em dia! A RELIGIÃO! Que tal baixarmos a religião um pouco do seu pedestal. Para julgarmos bem, temos que ter olhos críticos, não olhos religiosos. O que este senhor fez não é uma postura adequada no seu trabalho, nem deve ser perdoado por ser um religioso devoto! O meu cliente teve razão em o despedir, e tal não afecta a constituição no que se refere à liberdade de religião! Ele simplesmente estava a dar maus conselhos, os clientes não estavam satisfeitos! Se ele andasse a dizer aos clientes para não se preocuparem porque a terra ia ser destruída por extraterrestres, aí já ninguém questionava o facto de ele ter sido despedido. Certo? Sejamos críticos, meus senhores – virei-me para o juiz – Temos que ser racionais e deixar de lado a nossa religião. Obrigada.

Está claro que ganhei o julgamento. Quer dizer, obvio que o homem merecia ser despedido, tal não tem nada a ver com a sua liberdade de religião…

- Obrigada senhorita. – disse o meu cliente – posso oferecer-lhe uma bebida para comemorarmos?

-Desculpe, mas não posso. Tenho que ir ao médico. Obrigada e parabéns. – Apertando-lhe a mão dirigi-me para o meu carro.

Óbvio que tinha que encontrar um monte de repórteres à entrada do tribunal. – Senhorita Swan, como se sente após mais uma vitória?

-Senhorita Swan, como vão os preparativos para o casamento? – e era essa a perguntava pela qual eu esperava. Pus a minha cara mais triste, eu era boa a representar, aliás isso era um factor importante para uma boa advogada.

-Eu lamento informar mas, eu e o senhor Jacob Black rompemos hoje o nosso noivado… - uma chuva de flashes irrompeu à minha frente exigindo uma justificação – O meu ex-noivo teve a decência de me informar a uma semana de casamento que era homossexual, e que amava demais o seu namorado/amante e por isso não lhe podia dar a desfeita de se casar comigo. Parece que ele e o seu amante até já têm casamento marcado… - dizia enquanto umas lágrimas falsas escorriam-me pela face. Isto era só a primeira parte da minha vingança. Espera para ver Black, espera…

Dirigi-me ao hospital, onde fiz uns testes com um médico muito simpático chamado Carlisle Cullen. Era lindo, diga-se de passagem, embora tivesse idade para ser meu pai… Ele informou-me que tinham que concluir se o tumor era benigno ou maligno. Não me tranquilizou nada saber que realmente poderia estar doente. Mas, eu tenho apenas 23 anos, não posso ter cancro, ainda sou muito nova. Certo?

O meu dia hoje estava ser uma merda, foi uma correria de manha até agora… Mas o pior ainda era o facto de eu não estar transtornada com o rompimento do meu noivado. A única coisa que me preocupava no momento era o maldito papo.

Tinha que sair e descontrair. Ser louca uma vez na vida, amanhã a minha vida poderia mudar para sempre, estava farta de ser a certinha. Por isso, liguei à Alice para combinar uma saída. Para já não contaria nada a ninguém, não iria preocupar as pessoas antes de saber o diagnóstico.

Cheguei a casa e preparei-me para a noite da minha vida. Vesti um vestido super curto em tons de castanho, que combinava com o meu cabelo e olhos, uns saltos altos e umas jóias discretas. Pus uma maquiagem carregada às 23h estava pronta para sair. Peguei na minha mala preta e dirigi-me ao meu Land Rover LRX. **(N/A: Links no meu profile)**

Quando cheguei ao bar vi os meus amigos, Alice, Jasper, Seth e Leah.

-Oi pessoal!

- Bellita! – no segundo seguinte senti a pixel a dar-me um abraço super apertado, onde é que ela arranja forças para isso? – O Jacob é gay? – ela realmente não perde tempo.

- Não…

- Então porque é que tu disseste… - apenas olhei para o Jasper e levantei a minha sobrancelha – Ahhh… Tu és do mal – disse com um sorriso malicioso – mas aposto que ele mereceu, afinal nunca gostei dele.

- O que é que ele te fez miúda? Não costumas ser vingativa…

- Seth, apenas te digo uma coisa: nunca te metas com uma mulher, somos mais espertas e mais mesquinhas.

- É verdade – a Leah e a Alice apoiaram-me. – Também o vi na televisão hoje, estava com um olho todo inchado – continuou a Leah

-Nem me fales, a minha mão ainda me está a doer.

-Querida não estás zangada comigo pois não? – era engraçado ver Jasper a perguntar isso à pixel, afinal ele tinha quase o dobro do tamanho

-Não, bebé.

-Ugh, estou quase a vomitar. Por favor! Ahh! É a minha música, vou dançar!

_(Good Girls go Bad_ link para o youtube: .com/watch?v=q7-ySQ287XY )

Adorava dançar. A minha cintura fazia movimentos sensuais enquanto sentia o meu cabelo a bater-me nas costas e a grudar-se a mim com o sour. Passeava as mãos pelo meu cabelo e seguia o ritmo da música com os olhos fechados. Parecia que até o meu coração seguia o ritmo…

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem más).

Eu conheço seu tipo

Sim, filhinha do papai

Apenas experimente

Me deixe balançar o seu mundo

Porque só uma noite

Não pode ser tão errado

Vou fazê-lo perder o controle

Estava farta de ser a menininha do papai! Queria ser livre, sentir a adrenalina. Portar-me mal uma vez na vida. Sair do meu noivado fez-me ficar mais solta, ou seria a preocupação… Não interessa, esta noite vou aproveitar!

Ela estava tão tímida

Até eu fazê-la pirar

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Você estava parada no canto dela com suas cinco melhores amigas.

Você ouviu que eu era encrenca,mas não conseguiu resistir.

Senti alguém a rodear-me a cintura – Olá – murmurou uma voz rouca ao meu ouvido – Estou a ficar louca ao vê-la dançar dessa maneira – senti a sua boca a trincar e a dar uma breve lambidela no lóbulo da minha orelha. Uma reacção de prazer inundou-me como fogo a arder e foi directa para as minhas cuecas.

- Quem é você?

-Alguém que se quer divertir – disse enquanto me pressionava contra a sua erecção e me dava um chupão no pescoço. Estava toda molhada, e queria mais. Estava a ser uma vadia e a adorar cada segundo.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem más).

Eu conheço o seu tipo

Garoto, você é perigoso

Sim, você é esse cara (esse cara)

Em que eu seria burra de confiar

Mas somente uma noite não pode ser tão errado

Você me faz querer perder o controle.

Ela estava tão tímida

Até eu fazê-la pirar

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu estava parada no meu canto com minhas cinco melhores amigas.

Sei que você era encrenca,mas não consegui resistir.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem más).

(Boas garotas ficarem.)

(Boas garotas ficarem).

- E então, quer se divertir comigo?

Voltei-me para a frente indo contra o seu peito musculada. Meu Deus, ele era o homem mais bonito que já havia visto. Tinha uns olhos verdes penetrantes e o cabelo era de um cobre escuro que devia ser pecado. Lindo. – Vamos fazer um jogo – tentei ser o mais sexy possível, dando um sorrisinho cheio de segundas intenções – se conseguir seduzir-me pode ser que tenha sorte, senão… - fui levando a minha mão para afagar a sua proeminência – não há diversão para ninguém…

Ele gemeu, um som rouco e gutural. Vi um olhar de desafio na minha direcção. Há muito que já sabia que havia perdido o jogo…

Oh, ela leva jeito com os garotos do lugar

Trata eles como se eles não tivessem chance.

E ele leva jeito com as garotas de trás

Agindo como se elas fossem muito gostosas para dançar.

Sim, ela leva jeito com os garotos do lugar

Trata eles como se eles não tivessem chance.

E ele leva jeito com as garotas de trás

Agindo como se elas fossem muito gostosas para dançar (2x)

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Boas garotas ficarem más.

Sentia as suas mãos a rodearem-me os seios e os meus mamilos a revelarem a sua excitação. O seu polegar roçava neles provocando-os mais e mais. A sua outra mão dirigia-se à minha parte mais interna. Estava praticamente a fazer sexo numa pista de dança e não estava no mínimo bêbada. Eu gemia incontrolavelmente enquanto me chegava mais ao seu peito. Queria-o dentro de mim. O meu desejo era irracional e arrebatador.

-Leva-me para casa – disse, vendo o seu sorriso de triunfo. Nunca tinha tido um caso de uma noite. Esta era realmente uma loucura.

Eu estava parada no meu canto com minhas cinco melhores amigas.

Sei que você era encrenca,mas não consegui resistir.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más.

Eu faço as boas garotas ficarem más (boas garotas ficarem.)

(Boas garotas ficarem.)

(Boas garotas ficarem.)

No carro, enquanto ele conduzia, levei a minha mão ao seu pénis e acariciei-o. – Para! Queres que tenhamos um acidente? – no entanto gemia. Aproximei-me da sua orelha e com uma voz sensual perguntei-lhe:

-Porquê? Não estás a gostar? – pressionei mais a minha mão contra ele e depressa senti a sua sobre a minha a pressionar ainda mais. – Afinal de contas, isto é um jogo. Certo?

Os seus olhos demonstravam impaciência mas não me impediram mais. Infeliz e felizmente não o senti a gozar, chegamos rápido demais.

Ele abriu-me a porta do carro e praticamente me transportou até sua casa. Quando abriu a porta, fechou-a pressionando-me contra ela com o seu corpo. Céus, este desconhecido sabia o que fazia. Até que me lembrei… - Qual o seu nome?

(**N/A:** como não tenho jeito nenhum para escrever lemons e quero que vocês desfrutem o máximo possível da fic, fiz uma adaptação de _Desejo Arrebatador_ de Lyyne Graham)

— Edward, mas chega de perguntas. Quero brincar com você em vez disso, _delizia mia. _— Ele inclinou a cabeça de novo aproximando-se pela primeira vez dos lábios dela. O beijo foi deliciosamente sensual, e Bella aninhou-se mais ao corpo de Edward. Contra a parte baixa do ventre, pôde sentir a prova íntima da excitação masculina e tremeu. Desceu as mãos para os ombros largos e os apertou, o próprio desejo se tornando mais intenso e impaciente. Até mesmo os sentidos pareciam estar superativados. Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos cobre e deleitou-se na textura sedosa, enquanto o aroma já familiar da pele dele agia como um afrodisíaco para ela.

Edward tinha planejado terminar o jogo primeiro. Sempre planejava tudo. Mas o desejo que o consu mia com tanta intensidade era novo para ele. O corpo delgado de Bella se encaixava no dele como se ela ti vesse nascido para fazer aquela conexão. O que sentia era como um vício, e queria mais daquilo e a queria _inteira. _Recostou-a contra o sofá e removeu o casaco.

A separação temporária fez Bella se questionar o que estava fazendo. Mesmo com a mente nubla da, disse a si para se levantar. Olhou-o com paixão e incerteza. Ele escolheu aquele momento para lhe sorrir.

— Você é linda — murmurou ele, e o sorriso era tão carismático que ela sentiu como se o coração estives se prestes a saltar do peito.

Uma pequena pulsação estava batendo loucamente no pescoço. Edward pôs a boca naquele ponto delica do, fazendo-a gemer. Em seguida, encontrou a pele nua por baixo da camiseta de Bella e fechou uma das mãos sobre o seio. Por um momento, ela ficou rígida porque tinha se esquecido de que estava sem sutiã, e porque aquela era a parte do corpo sobre a qual sentia-se menos confiante. Edward tirou-lhe o vestido castanho e expôs os seios pequenos para apreciá-los.

— Maravilhosos — murmurou ele com satisfação, segurando um pequeno mamilo rosado entre o polegar e o indicador e provocando-a até que um gemido mais alto escapou da garganta de Bella. Ele usou a língua para humedecê-lo e isso foi apenas o começo de um lento processo de tortura sensual. Ela arqueou os quadris e se movimentou irrequieta, o corpo todo for migando de prazer. Edward continuou brincando com ambos os seios, provocando-lhe uma resposta cada vez mais frenética. Ele se afastou apenas o bastante para lhe tirar os collants. Por um instante, Bella recobrou a consciência quando sentou-se ereta e surpreendeu-se com a visão das próprias pernas nuas. Pequenos tremores de desejo a percorriam.

— Edward — sussurrou ela sem saber como lidar com aquelas sensações que lhe eram tão novas.

Em resposta ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos brilhantes e beijou-a com paixão. Ela foi dis traída quando alguma coisa prendeu-lhe os cabelos, puxando-os com força o bastante para fazê-la gemer em protesto.

— Fique parada. Meu relógio prendeu nos seus ca belos. —- Sérgio abriu a pulseira do relógio de modo que se desembaraçasse dos fios, removeu-o e o jogou de lado.

Bella lutou com os botões da camisa dele, até que Edward se inclinou para trás e a removeu.

Ela adorou a sensação de tocar-lhe os pêlos macios do torso. Queria explorar mais, porém ele a encos tou sobre o braço do sofá para tomar-lhe a boca com avidez e acariciá-la. E no instante em que tocou no ponto mais íntimo do corpo dela, as escolhas cons cientes de Bella desapareceram. Nunca tinha sido to cada ali e jamais sonhara que a sensação pudesse ser tão extraordinária. Mas ele teve a habilidade erótica de lhe mostrar. Envolvida por um prazer indescritível, ela se contorcia e gemia.

Edward nunca ficara tão excitado por uma mulher. Não pensava em quem ela era ou em quem poderia ser. A resposta apaixonada de Bella destruía-lhe a frieza costumeira. Cobriu o corpo delicado com o seu num movimento hábil. Ela tremeu, de súbito ciente da intrusão do sexo poderoso no lugar mais secreto. Arregalou os olhos e ficou imediatamente tensa no momento em que ele a penetrou com um gemido de satisfação. Bella estava despreparada para a sensação que sentiu, e um grito escapou-lhe dos lábios antes que pudesse contê-lo.

Olhos verdes a fitaram com expressão sensual.

— _Per meraviglia... _É tão apertada.

— Não pare. — Ela fechou os olhos com força. A sensação aumentava e o corpo sinalizava o desejo de ser possuída.

Edward colocou as mãos sob os quadris delicados para facilitar a passagem de uma maneira muito eróti ca. O coração de Bella disparou enquanto ele lhe en sinava um ritmo sensual que deleitava os sentidos. A excitação era ainda mais forte do que antes. As ondas de prazer delirante aumentaram, fazendo-a atingir um clímax espectacular.

O deleite teve curta duração.

Edward a abraçou apertado.

— Há muito tempo que nenhuma mulher faz eu me sentir tão bem, _bellezza mia _— sussurrou ele com voz rouca.

Bella ainda estava abalada pela experiência incrí vel, e deleitar-se com a conexão física era algo novo para ela.

— Eu nunca me senti assim... jamais.

_(término da adaptação)_

Mais tarde reparei que havia adormecido e ele também. Não acredito que cometi esta loucura. Tinha que ir embora, rapidamente. Edward, apesar de não parecer, podia ser perigoso. Levantei-me cuidadosamente para não o acordar e deixei um bilhete no espaço vazio que havia deixado _"Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa… B.S.". _

Saí rapidamente daquela casa e foi com grande alegria que reparei saber onde estava, conhecia aquela rua porque passava por lá todos os dias. Olhando para o meu relógio, reparei que só tinha 2horas para estar no hospital. Chamei um táxi e depois de ter parado no bar para ir buscar o meu carro, fui rapidamente para casa e preparei-me.

- Boa tarde. Vim ter com o Doutor Carlisle Cullen, por favor. – disse à recepcionista.

- O doutor transferiu o seu caso para o seu filho. Vai ser atendida por ele.

- Ok – murmurei surpresa. Porque é que fui transferida para outro médico

- Vá sempre em frente e vire à direita. Escritório número 22.

Agradeci e dirigi-me para lá. Quando entrei vi um homem alto, com uns cabelos cobre. Engraçado parecia-se muito com o meu desconhecido. Sem se incomodar em olhar para mim.

- Isabella Swan? – perguntou e eu já me perguntava quando ele se ia voltar para mim.

- Sim – confirmei

- Lamento informá-la senhorita Swan, mas foi-lhe diagnosticado _cancro da mama_. Não existem dúvidas após os resultados dos exames. – A sua voz era arrogante e fria, no entanto era a minha menor preocupação naquele momento. Sentia o meu mundo ruir à minha volta, várias pedr4as esmagavam o meu coração e mente. Cancro? Não, não era possível. O médico estava a gozar com a minha cara, de certeza. Eu sou muito nova, ainda agora estou a construir a minha vida. Quero me casar. Quero ter filhos. Quero ter uma carreira. Não posso perder isto tudo. Como é que um médico podia brincar assim com uma pessoa. Quando olhei para cima para enfrentá-lo, vi o mesmo olhar que ontem me olhava com luxúria e agora me fitava com descrença e surpresa.

- Edward?...

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem... Os vossos comentários são a minha motivação. De certo que as pessoas que escrevem fics compreendem isso. Estou sempre à espera de opiniões. **

**Bjinho**


End file.
